Musical Days
by LucyWriter
Summary: Just a bunch of fanfic with song lyrics that I will be making... Please tell me if it's illegal! If it is, I'll delete it write away.. I do not own anything. REQUESTS ARE ACCEPTED! I do not own anything.
1. Samus: Bad Day: Daniel Powter

**Meh, hey guys. I decided to scrap out the idea of 'posting a new story only after one gets completed' and the idea of 'keeping only one ongoing fanfiction each'.**

**So now, I wanted to make a musical one where music would be sang by the Smashers... or something. Meh, I'll accept requests from the reviews function. Is this allowed? I do hope it is... Meh, why do I like to say 'Meh' a lot?**

**Anyways, I hope this **_**is**_** allowed.**

**The first one will be done soon here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 1<br>Featuring: Samus Aran (Metroid)  
>Song: Bad Day (Daniel Powter)<strong>

* * *

><p>Samus was walking down the hallways. She really did have a bad day recently.<p>

First her best friend Pikachu gets injured...

Then Snake and Captain Falcon tries to flirt with her _yet again_...

And because of them cheering and shouting nonsenses, she lost to Ridley of all people!

To make it the worst, Wolf even took a picture of her losing against Ridley for fun.

She hated these people.

They weren't good enough to be her friends.

Only Pikachu is her real friend. And Lucas, too.

They had been through similar things.

But she still hated the other Smashers.

She hated it.

* * *

><p>Pikachu was in the infirmary. He was a bit injured, alright but he was recovering fast.<p>

"Yeah, thanks Doctor Mario!" Pikachu exclaimed when he was fully healed.

"No problem. Just doing my job." The doctor calmly replied.

He jumped off a bed and walked out of the room. As he hummed the main Pokémon Theme Song, he suddenly heard singing. Uh-oh... it better not be Jigglypuff singing. Then he started yawning. Oh no! It really is Jigglypuff!

...

But no one else is falling asleep.

Man, his yawning must be coincidence.

"Hey Lucas. You hear that singing?" the mouse asked a passing-by Lucas, who also heard it.

"Yeah... w-why?" he asked.

"Wanna check it out?" Pikachu asked.

"... O-Okay." The blonde boy quickly replied.

_**Where is the moment we needed the most?  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost...<strong>_

Samus really was singing in her room, sitting on the edge of her window. Sure, she could fall, but she didn't care.

_**They tell me your blue skies fade to grey,  
>They tell me your passion's gone away...<br>And I don't need no carrying' on!**_

Pikachu and Lucas stared inside the room- only to be surprised by who was singing.

"Samus?" the two whispered. That was almost unbelievable. Samus rarely sang at all. And even if she did, it was while torturing the crap out of Captain Falcon and Snake.__

You stand in the line just to hit a new low...  
>You're faking a smile with the coffee to go...<p>

"... I-I'm scared..." Lucas muttered, not liking the changes in Samus privately at all.

"Nah, what's there to be scared about?" Pikachu asked quietly.

In both their minds, they liked it- no, they loved it... but were hoping Samus wouldn't have such a good ear to hear them.

_**You tell me your life's been way off line,  
>You're falling to pieces every time...<br>And I don't need no carrying on!**_

There was no point in leaving. The two were attached to it.__

'Cause you had a bad day! You're taking one down!  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around...<br>You say you don't know! You tell me don't lie!  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride...<p>

The two had to admit it, if there was one thing they _really_ loved Samus for, it was her voice. And her kind nature towards them only.

_**You had a bad day! Cameras don't lie!  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind...<br>You had a bad day... You had a bad day...**_

Soon, some other Smashers came quietly to see as well... Considering 'only Zelda and Peach' to be the 'some other Smashers'. They looked in and were surprised as well. "... Have you been watching them the whole time?" they whispered to Pikachu and Lucas.

"Y-yes." Lucas admitted.

"She's actually awesome!" Pikachu said. He quickly closed his mouth, and luckily Samus didn't hear that one.

_**Well you need a blue sky holiday.  
>The point is they laugh at what you say,<br>And I don't need no carrying on!**_

__"... I have to admit it, this is sad." Zelda complimented. Peach knocked her head once.

"Ow! I meant the song sounds sad!"

"... Oh."

_**Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing turns out wrong!  
>You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that strong!<br>And I'm not wrong...**_

So where is the passion when you need it the most?  
>Oh you and I... You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost...<p>

'Cause you had a bad day! You're taking one down!  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around...<br>You say you don't know! You tell me don't lie!  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride...<p>

_**You had a bad day! Cameras don't lie!  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind...<br>You had a bad day... You had a bad day...**_

Then she heard clapping behind her. He bounty hunter looked behind only to see Pikachu and Lucas. No one else was in her sight.

"Er... Hi there!" Pikachu waved. Lucas just smiled in a way that immediately showed that he was scared.

"... You two heard the whole thing?" Samus asked.

"Eh, yeah... Sorry, Sammy." Pikachu apologized. Lucas bowed his head down, preparing for the worst.

...

It didn't come.

Samus leaned her lips onto Pikachu's cheek and Lucas' forehead.

"I'm not going to kill you. I forgive you..." she said, and hugged the two.

"... Yay! Thanks, Sammy!" Pikachu said.

"... Thanks... mom." Lucas said. The two have a very special relationship... but weren't related.

"... Yeah." Samus muttered.

Then she remembered that she forgot to sing a bit more of the song.

'_Cause you had a bad day... You're turning one down...  
>You sing a sad song, just to turn it around!<br>You say you don't know... You tell me don't lie...  
>You work at a smile, and go for a ride!<em>

_You had a bad day! Cameras don't lie!  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind...<br>You had a bad day... You had a bad day..._

Samus embraced them tighter, which they didn't mind.

_You had a bad day..._

_You had a good day..._


	2. Captain Falcon: Comatose: Skillet

**Meh, I'm back with the request of; ****Kurono-Angel****.**

**As for the pick, I chose Skillet (Comatose). A response.**

**Kurono-Angel: You know, at first I thought it was Co-ma-toe-sae. But when I listened to it, I heard Co-ma-toes. I was like, 'Oh no! I was wrong!' And you do not know how much I hate being wrong... Okay, not that much. Anyways, I'm doing a short version of this song.**

**Anyways, yeah. It's here. It features... someone. Of all people. Check it out.**

**Chapter: 2  
>Features: Captain Falcon (F-Zero)<br>Song: Comatose (Skillet)**

* * *

><p>"Give it up, Snake!" Captain Falcon as he punched Snake in the hallway.<p>

"No way, idiot. Sammy is mine!" Snake yelled back, punching the racer harer.

Samus sighed at the scene.

She hated it when someone fights for her.

And she hates it when it's specifically those two.

"Take this!" Snake yelled, throwing a grenade at CF's face. And it exploded immediately.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

* * *

><p>Captain Falcon woke up, not liking the absence of the days he was injured. And he <em>hated <em>it.

_**I hate feeling like this...  
>I'm so tired of trying to fight this...<br>I'm asleep and all I dream of,  
>Is waking to you!<strong>_

The captain walked off in the direction towards a certain mercenary Snake, who was flirting with Samus.

_**Tell me that you will listen,  
>You're touch is what I'm missing.<strong>_

The captain punched the mercenary right in the face, while Samus watched the whole scene. Gosh, seriously. When will they ever learn to give up? And she didn't need the captain's help, seriously. She could've beet Snake up by herself.

_**And the more I hide I realize,  
>I'm slowly losing you...<strong>_

Falcon gave another punch to the stomach, while the mercenary couldn't do anything to help himself.

_**Comatose...**_

"Get away... from my Sammy." The captain muttered.

Samus sighed. She hated that nickname.

_**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you...**_

"Um, Falcon? I can-"

Too bad, as Captain Falcon didn't listen at all.

_**I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe!  
>'Les I feel you next to me,<strong>_

The captain just grabbed Snake by the collar (or what seems to be like it) and threw it aside.

_**You take the pain I feel,  
>Waking up to you never felt so real...<strong>_

And just like that, the mercenary was sent to the hospital.

_**I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream...  
>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me...<strong>_

"I'll say, that was impressive." Samus remarked. Captain Falcon smiled.

"But..." Samus whispered, leaning closer. Captain Falcon was prepared for the kiss, when...

BAM!

Samus had grabbed the captain's collar and threw it at a wall, too. "I could've done it myself." She hissed coldly.

_**The way You make me feel  
>Waking up to You never felt so real<strong>_

Yup.

Women were very deadly creatures...

Yet the two would never give up flirting.


	3. Zelda: Love The Way You Lie: ft Rihanna

**Meh, I'm back guys. And now, I'm only making this fanfic TEN chapters. Yes, TEN chapters, because I'm not going to get so much time with this and I don't like making people wait, so yeah. You get the point hopefully.**

**Anyways, I'm doing the songs in order of each review. One song per review, so that would mean one song from BladeNinja2012 for this chapter, and the next reviewer next chapter. BTW, to all the reviewers, I will NEVER use FULL lyrics, I will just shorten some parts or not use the whole music.**

**Especially for this chapter music, 'cause it involves the eff word.**

**So, enjoy!**

**Chapter: 3  
>Features: Link, Zelda<br>Music: Love The Way You Lie [Eminem ft. Rihanna]**

* * *

><p>Heartbreak.<p>

It was one thing no one would ever want to face.

Yet Zelda did face it today.

Link had never loved her. He just liked her as a friend, and he chose Samus instead. Apparently, she saw the two together, lips glued to each other's as if they never wanted to part from each other.

_**Just gonna stand there, and watch me burn...  
>But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts...<strong>_

Denial.

That was the only thing she wanted as she ran away from the scene, the two obviously not noticing Zelda running away.

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
>But that's alright, because I love the way you lie...<strong>_

No one knew what had happened at all, but they thought Zelda had found out about Link's and Samus' relationship with each other, since they already knew.

She hated how Link always says 'I love you, Princess," to her.

And she hated how Link betrayed her. _Lied to her._

_**I love**__**the way you lie...**_

Sooner or later, Link found out that she found out about the two.

I can't tell you what it really is,  
>I can only tell you what it feels like!<br>And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe.  
>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight!<br>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight!  
>High off of love, drunk from my hate,<br>It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate.  
>And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me...<p>

No matter how much Link tries to apologize or to deceive her, she wouldn't listen to him.

_**She really hates me and I love it.  
>Wait! Where you going? "I'm leaving you!"<br>No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
>Here we go again<br>It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great!  
>I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's<strong>__**Lois Lane.  
>But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I<strong>__**snapped!  
>Who's that dude? I don't even know his name.<br>I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again.  
>I guess I don't know my own strength...<strong>_

She hates him now, he should've realized. But all the more he tried to do it, the more Zelda even hated him. She doesn't even have an idea that there was someone else who loves Zelda.

_**Just gonna stand there, and watch me burn...  
>But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts...<strong>_

"Just leave me alone, Link!" she would keep yelling at Link.

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
>But that's alright, because I love the way you lie...<strong>_

"You break my heart, but you're not going to break me again!" she snapped, throwing things at Zelda.

_**I love the way you lie...  
>I love the way you lie...<strong>_

"Fine! So be it!" Link said, deserting Zelda all on her own. He gave up.

Zelda never saw Link giving up before.

Now she knew Link truly didn't love her.

You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe...  
>When you're with 'em,<br>You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em.  
>Got that warm fuzzy feeling?<br>Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em.  
>Now you're getting really sick of looking at 'em,<br>You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em!  
>Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them.<br>You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em!

___**Throw 'em down, pin 'em,**_

The poor princess mourned as everyone felt sympathy at her, besides Link and Samus. Link because he was too busy doing 'stuff' with Samus AND because he was angry at her. Samus because she was busy doing 'stuff' with Link.

_**So lost in the moments when you're in them,  
>It's the rage that took over it controls you both.<br>So they say you're best to go your separate ways!  
>Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday,<br>Yesterday is over, it's a different day...**_

However, a certain princes came to her, just to cheer her up.

_**Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
>Next time you show restraint<br>You don't get another chance  
>Life is no Nintendo game<strong>_

"... M-Marth?"

"Shh... It's okay, Zelda... I want to tell you something."

_**But you lied again  
>Now you get to watch her leave out the window<br>Guess that's why they call it window "pain"**_

"I love you, and I won't ever leave you..." he whispered into her ears, nipping them a bit.

_**Just gonna stand there, and watch me burn...  
>But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts...<strong>_

"Oh, M-Marth... Me too..." Zelda said, having found her new love of the life.

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
>But that's alright, because I love the way you lie...<strong>_

As their lips crashed with each other's, as if never going to part, the two started stripping each of their clothes off.

_**I love the way you lie.**_

"Thanks, Marth." Zelda whispered, continuing her love-making session.

_**I love the way you lie.**_

* * *

><p><strong>There is no way I am going to write a lemon scene. That's why I ended it here.<strong>

**Also, you might see that the eff word is supposed to be in there like, I don't know, TWO TIMES? If more, I removed the part from it. Those words were replaced by me.**

**Whatever. Pft.**

**-LucyWriter**


End file.
